


The Last Night

by karisu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, hints of bdsm, spoilers for chapter 19-20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karisu/pseuds/karisu
Summary: Time flies when you are having fun... Lucifer has just dropped the reminder that Reya (MC) only has one more week before she returns to the human world.  What will become of Lucifer and her?
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 36





	1. Time Flies

_They said time flies when you are having fun_ …

It seemed like yesterday when she suddenly found herself in the student council room, facing Diavolo who was welcoming her to the RAD exchange student program in Devildom. She had been so confused and bewildered, vaguely remembering she sent off an application to some exchange program but not in a land of demons and apparently angels were real too. Before she could even comprehend what was going on, he had appeared. Ebony hair, dark garnet eyes, that superior smirk on his striking face. The Avatar of Pride, the fallen angel Lucifer, the perfectly flawless but malicious sadist. The mighty first-born. His incredible male beauty took her breath away, making her fall desperately. 

Reya knew he had not been pleased with her, unlike Solomon who was a powerful mage, she did not possess even one shred of magical power or special gift. She was just a nondescript human like the countless stars in the sky and she was not even a particularly bright star to begin with. They had to arrange for her to live with Lucifer and his six brothers in case some demon entertained the notion of making her lunch. That would not do as it would cause trouble to the student council and most of all affect Diavolo. Mammon had been appointed to be her caretaker then.

So many things had happened afterwards, Reya almost lost her life a couple of times even as she made pacts with each of the demon brothers. After the incident with Bephie, she had gotten much closer with everyone and never in her wildest dream did she think she could win his love and yet she had. This year has been far one of the happiest she had lived. They have become her family even though they were not related by blood, but the bonds of love went beyond that.

Just when she thought she could not be happier; the good days were coming to an end and soon she will return to the human world to a family that did not need her and leave a love that consumed her behind. A human and a demon… could they even have a future together? When her life less than a century short would be over in a blink of an eye for a demon who had lived for thousand of years. This was something that Reya had never considered. She remembered what he had said that fateful night when they had become real lovers.

_It would complicate… matters…_

Seems like Lucifer had more foresight than her and he had been right about that, but she had no regrets. He was her temptation and perhaps her damnation, but even if she could turn back time, she would have made the same choice. Still, it had been a painful reckoning when Lucifer dropped the reminder that she was going home in a week’s time. Everyone had gotten so used to her being there, she had become a part of their family and they had also forgotten she was only human, and that she did not belong in Devildom. Lucifer seemed almost nonchalant when he told her that they will be seeing Diavolo to discuss about her leaving. All the brothers had gone usually silent at the breakfast table, their usual banter falling flat. Mammon had been positively devastated, not even able to mutter a single of his usual flustered gripes when he ran off followed by Levi. 

Reya had felt a little hurt when Asmo said she really knew how to toy with a demon’s heart. She knew Mammon had been sweet on her, but she had never done anything to lead him on nor promised him anything more than her friendship yet now it seemed like it was all her fault. She had always been clear who she was in love with right from the beginning. Reya had kept quiet not knowing how to response to Asmo without saying something she might regret, and she did not want to hurt him either. She had looked to Lucifer, but his demeanour was reserved and distant. Reya could only turned away to take her bag and leave the House before her emotions get more turbulent. 

Devildom was a place of the eternal night, a place where the sun never shines and even the myriad stars that glittered in that endless canopy of darkness were not real. Initially when she had gotten used to life at Devildom, she had found it beautiful in a way not missing the sun nor the four seasons. But today, as she made her way to RAD, the ever night made her depressed. Reya’s hand rose to her chest, she could feel the shape of the necklace he had given her beneath the material of her shirt, yet today it offered her no comfort. Seven days… she would be gone in seven days.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Lord Diavolo… is there anyway, anyway at all for me to remain here in Devildom?” Her voice sounded almost desperate.

“I would be delighted to have more of your company, but unfortunately, the answer is no. We cannot keep you here for more than a year. Devildom is not a place for humans, prolonged exposure to the aether here can damage your soul. Reya.” Diavolo folded his arms, his voice regretful as he smothered the last ember of hope she had.

“Damage my soul? How?” Unconsciously, Reya had clenched her fists as she sat in the meeting room facing Diavolo and Lucifer.

“This is Devildom, a land of demons where even the air itself can corrupt souls. If you stay on, you will lose your humanity, your sanity and turn into something not quite a demon but something in between. I have grown fond of you and will not wish that sort of fate on you, my human.” The Demon Prince answered, his tone resolute.

“Very well, My Lord. If you would excuse me, I will take my leave.”

Lucifer watched as she got to her feet, but her head was bowed in defeat. His heart clenched feeling her pain, yet there was nothing he could do. He, who prided himself as one of the most powerful demons in Devildom was helpless this time. Reya had not even glanced at him once when she entered the room to speak with Diavolo. He was trying his best to make it easier for her to let go yet why did it hurt so much to see the despair in her eyes as she left the meeting room.

“Lucifer, you are strangely quiet today.” Diavolo’s gilded eyes regarded him quietly.

“There is nothing different that I can tell her, and it is best that she heard it from you instead. I do not want to lie to her and give her false hope.” The Avatar of Pride replied coldly. 

“Is that wise? You only have seven days left with her. Are you sure you want her to leave this place with things between you as it is? You have fallen for her, haven’t you? I’ve figured you two have been real lovers for a while now, no?”

“You knew?” Lucifer was perturbed.

“You two lovebirds hide it pretty well that I am guessing most of your brothers are clueless except for perhaps Asmo but then again, I am with you most of the time. Those soft glances and accidental touches, it was hard not to notice after some time. Why did you think I told you to dance with her then?” 

Lucifer signed, shaking his head.

“It was a mistake… I should never have gotten involved. Perhaps it is better to let her hate me so that she will forget everything that happened between us. She can then move on when she’s back in the human world.” 

“I beg to differ, my old friend. Love or hate is one of the strongest sentiments known in the three realms and I doubt Reya will forget you so easily. Humans, perhaps due to their truly short existence have extremely intense emotions resulting in them being capable of great good or great evil. This is one reason why they remain His favorite creations. Try not to hurt her, Lucifer.” Diavolo paused, standing at the doorway as he regarded the demon who was not only his second in command but his best friend.


	2. The Mask of a Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers Alert for those who have yet to beaten the game until Chapters 19-20. I am using the scenarios from the game but re-writing them somewhat and the sequence might be slightly different.

Reya headed straight up to the rooftop after leaving the meeting room, not wanting to meet anyone. Belphie had shown her the hidden stairwell once after he came back to RAD with them. He had told her it was a secret place he will sneak away to nap undisturbed. Reya had messaged Beel on her D.D.D to make sure he was not there before she went up. The wind was strong up there, whipping her hair across her face almost like a slap. Reya welcomed the physical pain, it was a reminder that she was no more than a mere human in a world of demons.

She made her way over to where a stone gargoyle hunched, an eternal stone guardian overlooking the vast grounds of the RAD. The cold wind battered at her until she could even feel the chill down to her bones despite her coat, however it did little to numb the hurt that gnawed at her inside. She climbed over one massive clawed foot and found herself in a small alcove created by the gargoyle’s wings and tail. There was a blanket laid on the floor and a few pillows strewed around. The space was small but enough for a person to sit comfortably or lie down and it was sheltered from most elements. Reya sank to her knees and curled herself into a ball of misery.

The tears that she had so carefully concealed, flowed like rain down her face unheeded. She needed to cry as the anguish was too much to bear and there was no one who could or would comfort her anymore. In this one single year, she had all that she always wanted - a family who accepted her and cared for her and someone who loved her despite her insecurities. Yet in another week, she would lose everything precious to her especially that one forbidden love. Reya had always been passive, growing up as middle child always in her brother’s shadows. Her parents had not really taken much interest in her, she had tried so hard to win their approval, but they never deem her accomplishments worth any merit but celebrated her brother no matter how small their efforts.

She had learned slowly and painfully to stop seeking affection by giving her all when she finally understood most people were just manipulating and using her for their own purposes. People had left her when she stopped being generous with her time, money, and affections. Every time it happened, Reya would hide away and grief for that loss. She would cry until her tears were no more then she would smile and bury the pain deep down in her heart.

This time was no different. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Oi! Beel, Asmo, Reya, hurry up. Stop dawdling and let’s go.” Satan tapped one foot impatiently while he waited in the living room.

“Ugh, hold on! I need to do one final check of my hair! The mirror on the wall is too far for me to see properly! Reya, do you have a hand mirror or something?” Amos tried to preen at the huge mirror overhanging the fireplace, but his reflected image was too small.

“Hmm, I only have this on me right now.” Reya rummaged in her bag and held out a tiny compact mirror.

“Better than nothing, thanks dear!” Amos blew her a kiss as he took the mirror from her and started checking his look. 

“Beel? Are you ready to go yet?” Reya turned to orange haired demon just in time to hear his stomach growl menacingly.

“I’m hungry again.” Beel looked at them apologetically.

“We don’t have time. You can eat at the cafeteria later. Come on! Let’s go now!” 

Before the four of them could head out, Lucifer entered the living room. Reya’s eyes lifted just for a brief second to look at his face before she started to study her shoes in detail. Ever since yesterday, she could sense that he was withdrawing from her. Lucifer’s mannerisms had reverted to the early days when she first arrived – aloof, formal, and haughty. Gone were the soft fond looks he used to give her when they stole some alone moments in the House together. 

“Wait, I need to talk to Reya for a moment. The rest of you can go on ahead.”

“… All right. I’ll catch you in RAD later, Reya.” Satan waved goodbye as he ushered his two other brothers out together with him.

She smiled up at him with her eyes closed, her voice carefully neutral.

“What is it that you need from me?”

“I don’t need anything from you. I only wanted to let you know even though the others will not admit it, they are all sad that you are leaving. Therefore, I want you to spend as much time with them as you can during your remaining days here in Devildom.”

“I see… And what about you, Lucifer? Don’t you want to spend time with me?”

Her voice was soft almost a whisper as if she did not want him to hear her question but he did. 

And his reply was almost scornful.

“…Heh. What were you expecting me to say to that? Don’t get ahead of yourself. You better leave now unless you want some detention?”

_So, it was to be this way between us…_

“Very well, I better get going then.” 

Reya turned away from him without saying goodbye and willed herself to walk away with her head held high. She too had her pride; she would not belittle herself to beg for his attention. She stood still for a moment as the massive doors of the House slammed shut behind her, letting out the breadth she had been holding.

Her eyes were dry as she headed off towards to RAD. 


	3. His Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers Alert - I used part of the main story from Lesson 6, scenarios from Lesson 9-12 and also Lucifer's Phone Call - Teacher Lucifer. 
> 
> Lucifer looks back at his how his relationship has developed with Reya (MC).

He watched her walk away from him, her spine straight and she held her head high like a queen. Lucifer realised that Reya had also grown and changed in the past year she spent with him and his brothers. She had been painfully shy and quiet, very much a reticent introvert when she first arrived. Reya never dare to really meet their eyes and she dared not speak unless spoken to. She had come into her own, finding her own strength and confidence and Lucifer saw a glimpse of the woman she would become, making the yearn in him even more excruciating as he would lose her soon. Lucifer pondered when did his feelings start to change for her. 

Never in his widest dream had he expected a mere human to face him down to protect Beel and the Chihuahua angel Luke when they had accidentally stumbled into the underground tomb and incurred his ire. Reya had been trembling with fear when she saw his true demon form for the first time, and he made it clear he had no qualms about killing her, but she did not back down. She had amused him enough with her action that he offered her a choice of saving only one of them. Yet, Reya had stood before him, with her arms outstretched to shield an angel and a demon from him. Her voice might have been quivering but her resolve to protect them never wavered even when it drew the full force of his wrath upon her. 

_No, I will protect them both!_

Diavolo had arrived in time to save her but the backlash of power had still rendered her unconscious for some time until Beel had feared she would not ever wake up again. Reya had earned his grudging respect then by being brave enough. Again, she impressed him a little when she had come to the music room to see him alone as he gave her an apology for almost killing her the night before. Reya was visibly unnerved when Lucifer again warned her about letting her curiosity get better of her by going up to the attic when he has specifically warned her not to do so. No, he had not trusted her at all and to think she actually managed to hide the fact that she had already made contact with Belphie. At that point in time, Lucifer only wanted her to behave herself so that she could complete the exchange program, return to her world, and get out of his hair.

He had not trusted her then, that was just the beginning.

No, it was not until after what they had gone through with the body swap incident and being pulled into the Doji Maji Memorial game that he had started to acknowledge her differently. It was never about her looks, there were plenty of far more beautiful female demons and succubus around, but there was always something about her that drew his eyes. He had thorough enjoyed the small vacation they took to the human world to find the witch Grisella to lift the body swap curse, the chocolate lizard hanging from his D.D.D a reminder of the good time they had together. Reya had somehow managed to let Satan realize he should be living for himself and not in Lucifer’s shadow, mending the relationship between the Avatar of Wrath and him. 

Diavolo had been right, his human had changed both his brothers and him making them more and more into a tightly knitted family. Lucifer had also come to regard her as family and someone special to him on a much more personal level. It had only been two days since he since he started purposely dissociating himself away from her, but already he missed her madly. Yesterday had been their usual study night where he set aside time to spend with her under the guise of teaching her, but Reya had not come to the study. He had grown pretty addicted to the head and shoulder massages she would give him especially after a bad day. There was nothing that could soothe him from the stress that Diavolo and Mammon can inflict on him like her touch.

He remembered the first time she had done it for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucifer looked up, a little flustered as Reya stepped into his study with her textbooks and some papers tucked under her arm. He was frowning, his forehead furrowed as he considered how he should prioritise the new pile of papers taking up his desk. It had been a long while now since he had seen the uncluttered surface of his desk. 

“I’m sorry, Reya. Could you go through your studies first and perhaps write down what you are not sure or need my help on? I have some last-minute papers I need to rush for Diavolo’s meeting tomorrow.”

“Oh, it’s fine if you are busy. I can go back to my room to study.” She was almost heading out again when he called her back.

“Reya, you can stay. Exams are coming up and I am sure you could do with my help.” 

_And your presence calms me down…_

“Ok then, do you want me to make you a coffee now or later?” Reya offered as she set her study materials down by the sofa. Usually, she would be seated opposite him at his desk but today there were simply too many piles there today.

“Hmm, perhaps later. Now let’s get started, respectively.” 

It was a good three hours later before Lucifer got through all the essential documents needed for his meeting tomorrow and he set the papers aside so he had a clear unblocked view of the human who was curled up on one of the huge sofas placed in front of the fireplace. Her hair like a dark curtain had fallen over her face as she bend over one text, scribbling down some notes diligently. Lucifer was pleased that Reya had not fallen asleep waiting for him this time. While he had been very entertained at her reaction when he purposely flicked her forehead to wake her up previously, it had been a little tricky explaining away the faint bruise. He got up and went over so quietly that she almost jumped out of her skin when he tucked her hair away behind her ear.

“Gahhh! You scared me!” Reya flushed red with embarrassment w hen she realized Lucifer’s face was so close to hers.

Close enough to kiss and he did - sweet, long, and tender.

“Is that enough to calm you down? Or do you need some more?” His red eyes laughed down at her slightly unfocused ones.

“Hm? Lucifer!” Reya’s tone was a little miffed but as she got herself together and took a closer look at his face, she got concerned.

“You look tired today.” Her fingers lightly brushed the corner of his eyes.

He signed.

“Sit down and lean back.” Reya got up and gently pushed him down on the other sofa opposite hers.

“Oh?” He raised one brow questioningly but did as she instructed even as she stood behind him.

Reya pressed her fingertips lightly against his temples and started to slowly move them in gentle but firm circular strokes. She moved her fingers from his temples up to his forehead and back again, using a steady pressure to soothe the tension away. Lucifer could not help but close his eyes and let her work her magic. He did not react as she pushed back the coat on his shoulders and quickly loosen his tie, so that she could unbutton the collar of his shirt. Reya turned his head to one side so that she could access his neck. Her thumb and fingers cupped the back of his neck and slowly kneaded in small circles, pressing against the stiffness of his muscles. He could not suppress a small groan as some of the tension melted away. Reya wanted to press down to his shoulders but the sofa’s height was too high, and she was not tall enough to bend over it. 

“Sorry, Lucifer… I need to move you a bit to work on your shoulders too. “She eased him away from the backrest and spread his shirt further down, leaving his shoulders bare to her touch.

“Hmm… where did you learn to do this, Reya? It feels really good… Ahh… that’s the spot.” Lucifer almost moaned with pleasure as she kneaded gently from his neck down to his shoulder and pressed her thumbs firmly into a tension knot.

“Just one of the random things I learned back home… I had intended to give my father a massage as a Father’s Day present but well… I’m glad at least I could help you relax. I’ll need to get some massage oil; it will make the experience much better. This is the best I can do without creating too much friction on your skin. “She gave the back of his shoulders a quick kiss, before pulling his shirt up.

Even though Reya claimed her efforts are trivial, the impromptu massage had served the purpose intended, to ease his stress and relax him. This was what he loved about his human; she would always put others before her. She had asked him once what his type was and he had replied someone pure, genuine, and worthy of respect.

Was this why he had been attracted to her?

Because she was that pure, genuine soul that was worthy of his respect. 


	4. Let's Run Away Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Countdown has started, Reya (MC) has her farewell confession moments with Mammon and Levi. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors as I write this after work and sleep deprivation.

Today, she had her final classes as exchange student at RAD. Classes for exchange students have officially ended and they only needed to submit their final paper to Diavolo two days before the official end date of the exchange program when they will be sent home. Reya lingered in the classroom where she had spent most of her year. It was strange, but she had even grown fond of the gothic styled school. She ran a finger, tracing the pattern of the wood grain of her desk. The brothers even had a small fight over who should sit next to her in class with Levi going to Lucifer to complain that Asmo was being too disruptive as he tried to get her attention.

She was surprised that this one single year left her more pleasant school memories than those in the human world. Humans are no less cruel or malicious than demons when it came to bullying those who were different or weak. No doubt, her safety was primarily due her relationships with the brothers and the pact that she had formed with all six of them, sans Lucifer. Legend had it that a human could pledged the soul to a demon as an exchange for diabolical favors be it for everlasting youth, knowledge, wealth, fame, or power. However, she had not offered her soul to any of them but rather did them certain favors to win the right to a pact.

For Mammon, it was returning him Goldie his credit card. For Leviathan, it was proving herself to be a bigger TSL fan than him. For Beelzebub, it was because she protected him from Lucifer. For Asmodeus, it was due to her sudden ability to draw out Amos’ power through the loan of Solomon’s magical powers for six hours. For Satan, it was because she helped him to see he did not have to be Lucifer’s shadow but be free to live as himself. For Belphegor, it was after Diavolo’s birthday party and he had wanted to be able to protect her after all that she had done to bring him back to his family. 

The was only one brother left…

But Reya did not think it would be possible anymore. Her time was running out and there was nothing more she could offer to Lucifer. She had already given him her heart and her body. If she offered him her soul, would he accept it or mock her for daring to offer him something which had no value to him whatsoever. Even a powerful sorcerer such as Solomon did not have the ability to summon Lucifer much less bid him to a pact. There was also nothing else she wanted more from him except his love but she was not sure she had that now. Lucifer had not taken anything she was not willing to give. If he was only toying with her because she was a novelty, then he had well and truly checkmate her in this game.

_Lucifer signed, threw her a considering glance and asked. “… Am I really always that demanding?”_

_She grinned back at him. “Yep.”_

_His expression grew wistful now that they were finally alone in the classroom after Levi left with the rest of his brothers._

_“Really? Then, perhaps you can pamper me in his stead.”_

_Reya came closer to where he stood, her eyes full of mirth as she suggested._

_“How about a kiss?”_

_But just as she finished speaking, his lush firm lips have already claimed hers. His gloved hand tipping up her chin so that he could kiss her thoroughly and possessively. His low smug chuckle broke out as he looked deep into her bewildered eyes._

_“… Why do you look so surprised? You’re the one who suggested it. However, I am not yet sated. Do it like you always do… Yes, like that – “_

_She had kissed him back, pouring her whole being into it._

How many times had they stolen kisses like that whenever they got a moment alone in the room? Too many places, too many memories of their time together. Each and every place, reminded her of a moment they had shared together. Yet even now at RAD, Lucifer was avoiding her. Of course, he knew her class schedule, he could as easily waylay her when he wanted something just as he could stay out of her sight. Reya finally got to her feet and set her bag on the table to start packing her things. Who was she fooling but herself that he would come as he used to?

Her hand stopped as she came across a few sheets of study notes Lucifer had personally written for her. Even that bold, elegant script reminded her painfully of him. Her fingers traced each stroke and curl, a futile attempt to commit any trace of him left into her memory. She willed her hand to stop, pressing her palm flat onto the table and forced her lips into a smile that was brittle like fractured glass. She struggled internally for a moment to get her composure back and then hurriedly put the papers away into a folder and shoved it into her bag. Walking to the front of the classroom, Reya blew out the flames on the main candlestick and the magical candles that lighted the room snuffed out into darkness then was then driven back by the light of the moon. Her steps were reluctant yet resigned, her hand closed on the door handle and opened it. This would be the final time she left as her feet crossed the threshold. 

“Goodbye.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was getting seriously depressed after wandering through the RAD halls on her way back to the House of Lamentation. Her heart sinking as she walked through the streets of Devildom towards the sprawling mansion that has been her home for the past one year. Reya did not feel like returning back to the House but she had nowhere else left to go. Other than RAD, the major Devildom streets where Majolish, Hell’s Kitchen, Ristorante Six were located, the House and Diavolo’s Castle, there were not many places left where she could go safely alone. While she had an open invitation to the Castle, her relationship with Lucifer was a secret and not something she wanted to explain to anyone especially now that they were estranged.

She barely stepped into the entrance hall to see the dusky skinned, silver haired second-born demon waiting for her. Mammon was her “first” as he had always stressed to whoever will listen, making her a little embarrassed when people misunderstood. His bark was always worse than his bite, his blustering, and rants disguising his softer side which she saw glimpses of from time to time. Not that Mammon would ever admit it though. Out of all the brothers, Reya was not sure what she regarded him as. He was always getting her into trouble in one of his quests for more money and knowing Lucifer was soft on her, often relied on her to get out of trouble. Yet, he could be sweet when he worried over her and told her he would protect her but to be honest, Mammon really annoyed her sometimes.

“Oiiii! You there! Human, yes you! I know class is over and all, but what’re you doin’ walkin’ along with that goofy look on your face, huh?! You don’t have anything goin’ on now, right? I’m right, aren’t I? You’re free now, are ya?”

Mammon hit her with a tirade. 

“Yes, Mammon. I’m free, but…” Before Reya could finished, he interrupted her.

“Ha, I knew it! I mean, you never got anything goin’ on. Anyway, it just HAPPENS that I’m free right now, and so are you… … which means you should hang out with me. And we’ll, um… … like, I guess we could, uh – “

Reya knew he was asking her to spend time with him but as usual, Mammon had trouble being honest but before she could reply, Levi had come up right behind the Avatar of Greed. Mammon jumped when his younger brother growled out his name. Reya felt a foreboding sense of _déjà vu_ when Levi said the same words she heard when she first met him.

“Maaammooon! Give me back my money. I know you took money out of my wallet during lunch break. Don’t play dumb with me. Why do you think I make sure to polish my wallet until it shines? Your fingerprints were all over it. I need it for a limited-edition Ruri-chan figurine in a rare outfit that can only be won by a winning ticket if I buy stuff. Give me back my money NOOOOOOOOOW!” 

“Reya, he’s gone mad! Time to run!”

“Eh?!”

Before she could say anything more, Mammon grabbed her hand and ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They hid in Levi’s room in the bathtub under a whole pile of pillows as Levi came back and as usually, they heard a series of the usual insults thrown at Mammon. Levi talked to himself, addressing Henry his pet goldfish and Reya feel a little remorseful when the purple haired demon felt sad because she was leaving next week. He had been her best manga, anime and gaming buddy that she could ask for. They had spent many hours in his room, playing the latest games together. Reya knew she would miss the otaku demon brother since she had no friend back home who could accompany her this way. They took the chance when Levi went off to find Satan to ran out of the House.

He led her running through the streets until they reached the best vantage point in Devildom where one could see the endless night sky, twinkling stars and the glittering lights of the houses and faraway loomed Diavolo’s Castle in the background. This was another of her favourite spots in Devildom. Reya was wheezing as they finally stopped to catch their breaths. Again, she wondered why she got dragged into the fight between Mammon and Levi but what else was new when it came to Mammon, the biggest troublemaker? He had not let go of her hand, holding it firmly in his.

“Y’know what? I always have a lot of fun when I’m with you. Whenever we’re together, I’m always smilin’, always laughin’, you always make me happy when I’m with you... “His usual brash tone softened.

“Listen, Reya. Why doncha just stay here? You don’t need the human world. Don’t leave. I want you right here in Devildom. I want you here with ME, all the time.”

Mammon leaned in closer to her and his face was usually serious. This was a side of him that she had never seen. It was flattering that he would ask her to stay but Reya could not give him the answer that he wanted. She did not answer but hugged him instead, putting her free hand on his shoulder but as she let him go, she also drew away breaking his hold on her.

“Hey, don’t go thinkin’ you can deceive me like that. You still haven’t answered my question. You’re a real handful sometimes, y’know that?” Mammon’s smile was a little forlorn but before she could reply him, another familiar voice interrupted.

“Give me back my moooooonnneeeeyyy!” 

“Yikes! Reya, you take care of Levi! I am outta here!” 

Mammon took off leaving her with a wheezing and panting Levi in his wake. Levi was not one for physical activities and all that chasing took its toil on him. He almost bent over as he tried to get his breath back. Reya got worried and held on to him in case he toppled over.

“Listen, I’m a little wound up right now, so I might say something I normally wouldn’t, but… I don’t want you to leave, Reya. I don’t want to lose you.”

These were the words she really wanted to hear but not coming from Levi. Even though, Levi always called her a “normie” but he had accepted her, letting her into his room to spend time with him. His orange eyes were so very earnest and genuine when he looked up at her. Reya smiled gently as she put her arms around him and gave him a hug that made him reared back in shock and his face was flushed red.

“Oh wow… oh wooooooow… I.. uh… Reya… marry me. Like, for real!” He blurted out. 

“Eeh?” Reya could not believe her ears but before she could clarify, Levi left her standing there as he went chasing after Mammon. 

_In a few more days, her life in Devildom would come to an end._

_Time was running out…_


	5. Misery Loves Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon still in denial but what if there was some way to keep a connection?

Lucifer was miserable even though no one would have guessed looking at his stoic face. It was a matter of pride for him that no one should know he was suffering. He had never felt so miserable in the thousand of years he had lived since his Creation. It was a different kind of anguish from that which he suffered during The Fall but no less painful. His temper was fraying and his patience very thin because she was no longer at his side to smoothed things over. Reya had always been the catalyst of harmony, not just between the demon brothers but she had also eased the communications between Simeon and Luke, representatives from the Celestial Realm and the demons. He wanted her with him… 

No, he _needed_ her.

Everyone at RAD was giving him a wide berth as his temper deteriorated and he snarled his replies more than speak them when any brave demon got desperate enough to enter his room at the Student’s Council, seeking him for some direction or decision. Reya was not yet gone from Devildom but there was already a void in his heart that no amount of work could fill. He was clearing his work in a frenzy, faster than Diavolo could load him which totally surprised and worried the demon prince. Diavolo was somewhat taken aback at how Reya, a mere human could reduce the proud demon to such a state. The President of the Student Council walked in to see his Vice- President with his head in his hands as he nursed a headache. The Avatar of Pride caught in a moment of weakness, positively scowled with self-loathing.

“I have never seen you like this, Lucifer. Not even when you first Fell down to Devildom. I never suspected you to be a masochist. Why are you infecting this kind of self-torture on both Reya and yourself?” Diavolo spread his arms and raised his hands in a gesture of confusion. 

“Maybe I just like pain.” Lucifer was curt, his tone brusque as he wrote furiously on a paper, using way more force than necessary.

“Oh? Maybe I should hang you up, the same way you truss Mammon and give you a taste of my whip? Maybe that will take your mind off our favourite human.”

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed in annoyance and he scowled darkly again, but that only make Diavolo boom out in laughter.

“I’m sorry, Lucifer but this situation is just absurd. Do you really not want to spend one last bit of time with Reya before she goes?” 

“I'm just trying to be fair to my brothers, they are all very attached to her too. She made us all happy and everyone is sad that she will be gone soon. They also deserve to spend time with her in these last few days.” He tried to be nonchalant about it, but he was keenly aware just how much time was left.

_There was only three more days to go…_

“Oh? Being the good eldest brother again, aren’t you? Hmm, I just recalled Reya has a pact with each of your brothers, correct? Did she ask you for a pact?”

“No, she didn’t. Her legacy from Lilith factored as the final pact thus she did not need to secure mine to free Belphie from the attic.”

“Would you make a pact with her then? Reya has never really used the power of the pacts to force your brothers to do anything, hasn’t she? No wait… she did make Mammon stay.” Diavolo laughed again.

“Make a pact with her?” Lucifer’s expression grew thoughtful. 

“Well it’s something worth considering. If anything, a pact will make it much easier to find her when you do decide to visit her in the human realm, wouldn’t it? And who knows what you could do if you had a claim on her soul first.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her paper was finally done but it gave her no joy. It was another nail on the coffin for her pending return to the human world. Reya did not like it one bit but duty bounded her to submit it to Diavolo. She had a sudden crazy thought - what if she claimed Cerberus ate her dissertation? Then would she be allowed to stay for a few more days, months until she could re-do another paper? Reya laughed but there was no mirth, the sound of her laugher grew cynical and soon fall into silence. Her heart was hurting, there was a wound that would not heal, her blood dripping drop by drop like a protracted torment. Reya wanted to see him so much, but his coldness cut her like a knife. The night before, she had stood outside his room door before she finally worked up the courage to knock but he had not responded even though she knew he was there. The silent rejection had hit her like a blow that felt much worse than when his power had struck her.

_It was over…_

She touched the necklace that she still wore beneath her shirt, her mind said to remove it, but her heart would not obey even though she tried telling herself it no longer had any significance. How could it still be a token of love when her demon lover had already written her off like a casual affair? Reya rubbed her thumb over the midnight stone as she started to pen individual letters to the brothers but as she finished them one by one, she realized there was one letter that she could not write. Her hand paused over the empty sheet of paper for what seemed like an eternity but there was nothing left for her to say to him.

She put the stationery away and put her paper into an envelope. Reya showered and dressed in her RAD uniform for the last time but she could not bring herself to pin on the brooch that Lucifer had given her during the appreciation party they had thrown her together with Diavolo’s birthday on her ribbon bowtie. She placed it back into its box and packed it together with her belongings. Her eyes were drawn to another small red pouch that held the other couple necklace that they had gotten together for his birthday. Asmo had teased her mercilessly for weeks over what it implied but now every token he had ever gifted her seem to be meaningless now.

Reya checked herself once in the mirror to ensure she was presentable and headed out. Today, she had not joined the brothers in the morning as classes had ended for her. It also gave her a valid excuse to not meet Lucifer at the breakfast table with the rest so that she did not have to pretend everything was fine when her heart was in pieces. Perhaps, it was a blessing that she was going home in two more days, her nerves are unravelling, and it was harder and harder to hide her distress. This afternoon would be another trial by fire for her as Lucifer would be there as she hand over her last assignment to the Student Council. As she walked through the gates of RAD, Reya schooled her face to be as impassive mask. It was not long before she stood before the massive doors that lead to the Student Council room. She raised her hand and banged the knocker sharply.

“Ah! She is here, come right in, Reya.” The demon prince announced.

Reya pushed open the doors and walked in to the three demons that waited for her. She greeted Diavolo and Barbatos cordially but barely nodded her head at Lucifer to acknowledge him. The very act of handing over her paper to Barbatos, ended all the formalities related to the end of her term on the exchange program. The demon butler smiled warmly as he shook her hand.

“Congratulations on making it through your year here, Reya. I sincerely hoped you have enjoyed yourself here with us?” 

“Time does flies doesn’t it? It didn’t feel like a year to me.” She smiled back.

“Living with those seven demon brothers, I am not surprised. Life definitely would not be boring.” Diavolo grinned. 

“.. Are you forgetting that **_one of those brothers_** is here and he can hear every word you say? I am in the room as you might be aware.” The raven-haired demon coughed politely. 

“Ah, now that you mention it, it must have slipped my mind. And since we are on the subject of Lucifer… he seemed rather distraught over the face that you are leaving. I feel bad seeing him cry like that.” The demon lord remarked.

“My Lord, have you forgotten that I am here?”

“Oh? You aren’t going to deny that you cried over Reya?” The golden eyes were relentless.

“As if I even need to deny it.”

“But you **_were_** sad. That much is true, isn’t it?”

“I don’t recall.” He denied it flatly.

“Lucifer wouldn’t get sad over something as trivial as me leaving.” Reya’s voice was disparaging as she spoke to him for the first time.

Lucifer was rendered speechless and as he glanced at her, his sharp eyes noticed immediately that the red bowtie on her neck was missing the brooch he had presented to her. 

“Hmm? Reya, you don’t believe Lucifer would be sad over this sort of thing? Now is that correct? I’m curious… Tell me, Lucifer…”

His voice was disdainful and the look he gave her, dismissive.

“I don’t feel strongly about it one way or the other.” 

“Pity… Well, I for one am sad you’re leaving, Reya. The thought of you going away… It’s so depressing. I am really going to miss you, my dear human.” 

The tall demon lord stepped forward and hugged her much to everyone’s surprise in the room. Reya was stunned for a moment but recovered her manners quickly.

“Thank you, My Lord. It means a lot to me to hear you say that. You have been exceedingly kind to me. I will miss you and Barbatos too.” 

Diavolo released her almost regretfully, he had noticed the shadows under her eyes and even though she hid it well, he could sense her misery. He had wanted to tease Lucifer a little and perhaps get him to be honest with his feelings, but he seemed to have underestimated how stubborn his subordinate can be. She had smiled at him as she bid him goodbye, but the smile never reached her melancholic grey eyes. As the doors closed once again, he turned to Lucifer.

“Was that really necessary?” Diavolo signed.


	6. Buried Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reya has her moment with Asmo and Satan

Reya stepped out into the RAD courtyard and paused for a moment, wondering where she should go. She felt a little lost but there was no more reason for her to remain here. Shaking her head, Reya started to head towards the gates when an all too cheerful voice called out her name. She did not want the company, but she knew the Avatar of Lust would be a hard one to shake off her tail now that he had discovered her presence.

“Hmph hmph! Look who I’ve found! It’s Reya! Why are you at RAD? I thought class has finished for you?” Asmo grabbed her hand happily.

“I came to hand in my final paper, Asmo.”

“No wonder… so what’s up? Heading home now?”

“Yes, I was just about to leave. Are you heading home too?” Reya asked the beautiful androgynous demon.

“Oh great! That means you are free now, then? In that case, you’re hanging out with me! You’re not spending your last few evenings here all alone! Come, let’s go home to get changed into something pretty and we are going to paint the town red!”

“Sure, that sounds great!” Reya tried to sound enthusiastic.

“Oh, you really are too cute for words, Reya! Let’s get going, I already know where I need to bring you!”

Reya could only grimace behind his back as Asmo grabbed her arm and dragged her off. She barely had time to get a quick shower and a change of clothes She did not feel up to a night of loud music and revelry, but she guessed she owed Asmo a night of her company since he had always been generous with her, teaching her about the intricacies of being a female. She wore a simple but flattering shift dress in soft blue and matching ballet flats, her hair was loose, but gathered away from her face with a pin. She was a little more careful with her makeup to conceal the shadows from her recent sleepless nights. Reya stuffed her D.D.D and some Grimm into a small clutch and headed down to the entrance hall to meet the fifth oldest demon brother.

Asmo positively beamed up at her when she came down the stairs, nodding in approval at her choice of dress. Reya could not help but smiled back. Maybe, having Asmo’s company would not be that bad since he could talk enough for the both of them. She needed a distraction too to take her mind off Lucifer. Out of sight, out of mind – this would be something she needed to get used to then maybe that pain she buried deep inside would be forgotten or fade with time. She linked arms with Asmo and both of them headed out into the ever night. Reya was glad the conversation was light and frivolous as they walked through the streets of Devildom. Even though Asmo would tease her since he loved to see her blush, he had never probed into her relationship with his eldest brother. 

“Hmm? Hell’s Kitchen?” Reya was flabbergasted. 

“This is one of my favourite places to come drink! What do you think? Nice, huh?” Asmo gushed at her. 

“I’ll have thought you would have preferred something a little more fancy? But yes, it’s nice. Kind of cosy actually and well I do like the food here.” 

“That’s right! It’s got a nice atmosphere and the drinks are good of course. But hehe, it also has _private rooms_ in the back. You know what I mean? They’re so useful when you want to get up close and personal with someone… _to do things you maybe shouldn’t_? We rented out this place for a private party once… oh my, the entire bar was like our private room… hmm all the naughty things we did... heh…Oh sorry, babe. I’m going on and on again about myself.

“It’s ok, I don’t mind.” Reya smile encouragingly, happy to have Asmo doing all the talking for tonight.

“Aww, really? I’ll just keep going then! I am so glad you came out tonight with me. I’ve been hoping we can spend some time alone together like this, you know? There’s always someone interrupting us at home especially you know who. Tonight’s so special... it’s like I’ve got you _all_ to myself.

“Well, it’s just you and me here.”

“There are still other customers around though. I so wish it was otherwise… also we’ll need to be in bed to do the things I’ll like to do...with you. I’ve always love myself more than anyone else for the longest time. But since you came, I am not sure anymore. At times, I find myself wanting to put YOU first, even before me. What do you think about that, Reya? Is there something wrong with me? I want to hear your opinion…” The demon of lust looked perplexed.

“That doesn’t sound like you, Asmo.” Reya grew concerned.

“Yes, exactly I agree. It’s so not like me _at all_ to be thinking like that. You know as well as I do that my powers do not work on you. I can’t charm you like I do everyone else. So I’d really like it if you could look at me and tell me that you love me above all. If you did that, I will be assured that I really _am_ the best. Now I have an idea! You and I should have a _drinking contest!_ If you lose, you’d have to say, ‘I love Asmo more than anyone else.’ And if I win, I get to kiss you everywhere I please to my heart’s content. Now isn’t that excellent?”

“No, wait… it doesn’t sound right...” 

“Opps, you are so smart and cute, you got me there. There’s no reward for you winning but why sweat over such minor details, come let’s drink. It’ll be fun! Look, they’ve bought out two extra-large wah horns of Demonus for us! Let the competition begin! You won’t beat me, Reya!”

“Oh? We shall see about that… “Reya grabbed one of the horns and took a long swig, warming up to the challenge.

_After five to six horns of Demonus and a few hours later…_

“ Ehhhh?! How can this be? I don’t get it… You’re still sober? I’ve never lost a Demonus drinking competition… never ever! How can you still be fine after drinking all that…?” Asmo’s face was flush red from all the alcohol and his words starting to slur.

Reya sweep an arm over the five empty horns and grinned at the tipsy demon. The alcohol in Devildom strangely had no effect on her and it was just like drinking water except for the taste which vaguely reminded Reya of beer in the human world. Not that she had a lot of chances to drink much alcohol since she never hung out with the cooler kids and her parents were snobs who only prefer wine or whiskey. Reya was send to a wine course only because they wanted to entertain guests and did not want her to embarrass them.

“Ready to throw in the towel?” Reya laughed as Asmo slumped over the table.

“Yeah... I am..I give up.” The Avatar of Lust started to sob.

“It’s not faaaaaaair! I don’t want you to go, Reya. I don’t want you to go back to the human world! Don’t leave! Stay here with me forever…” 

Asmo started to cry even as he threw his arms around Reya, holding her tight even as tears flowed unheeded down his face. Reya was stunned as this was the first time, she had seen the demon being so emotional until he had forgotten all about keeping up appearances. She gently wiped away his tears, careful not to smudge any of his makeup even and she put her arms around the slender demon in a hug. While Asmo can be really charming and he had always been nice to her, Reya regarded him more like a bff and she was really glad that Asmo has been on her side throughout this year. 

“I’m going to need way more than a hug… You just make me want you even more than I already do… Reya, don’t go… don’t leave me... don’t you dare go anywhere… ….zzz..” his voice trailed off as he drifted off into a drunken stupor. 

“I knew it… I figured I would find you two here.” She heard him before Satan appeared at the booth they were seated at.

“Hi Satan, did you come to get a drink too?” Reya carefully propped Asmo against her shoulder as she greeted the other demon.

“No, don’t be ridiculous. I was waiting at home but neither of you showed up for dinner so I came looking for you. Looks like Asmo challenged you to a drinking contest, hmm? Interesting, I don’t think he has ever lost before. Are humans immune to the effects of Demonus? Is that it?” Satan regarded her thoughtfully. 

“Hmm... seems like it, yeah. Feels like I’m drinking water.”

“Haha… Poor Asmo, I think his plan just backfired on him. Ok, let’s head home. I’ll carry Asmo.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ok, I finally managed to put Asmo to bed. Luckily, you didn’t come with us. I had a hard time stopping him from kissing me and touching me all over. Sorry to make you wait for me in my room. There’s something I wanted to ask you actually.” 

Reya looked up from the book she was reading as Satan entered his bedroom.

“Oh? What about?”

“It’s about this human world book I acquired recently. Apparently, it’s a collection of old folklore tales and legends and there was one particular story that stood out for me. As the story goes… What do you think the beast felt as it died?”

“Love. I would like to think it loved the girl.” 

“… Yeah. That’s what I thought as well so it sacrificed itself to protect her, it cared so deeply for her that it was willing to die for her. Perhaps the monster was even happy in its final moments. Then… what is it that I am feeling? Before you came, I could only feel rage but now there’s another emotion inside me. The way I feel towards you… could this be… love as well?”

Satan leaned over where Reya was seated and glanced into her eyes as he continued to contemplate the question he asked. He had the most beautiful emerald green eyes, so clear and open and so warm. It would have been easier perhaps if she fell for any of the other brothers, but she just had to go and love the most convoluted brother of them all. Once she had gotten past that gruff misunderstood exterior, Satan had always been a voice of reason to her. Putting the book carefully aside, Reya reached out and hugged him.

“Are you hugging me as a friend or as something more? Please don’t get my hopes up even more if… No, wait don’t stop. Not yet...” He saw the answer in her eyes as he hugged her back for a moment before he let her go. 

“Come, it’s getting late. I will walk you to your room, Reya.” 

He gave her his hand and pulled her up to her feet, they walked in silence for a bit until they arrived outside her room door. 

“I know that it doesn’t mean we won’t see each other ever again when you return to the human world but the mere thought that you won’t be here anymore makes me sad. Good night, Reya.”

As she bid him good night and closed the door, Reya slumped against the solid wooden panel. Sadness engulfed her as the tears she thought she had finished shedding, streaked down her face.

“Why do I feel so sad now…”

_There was only one more night left._


	7. One Last Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her last day at Devildom and Reya receives one last invitation to tea...

Reya laid in her bed, not willing to open her eyes even though she was wide awake. She had been suffering from insomnia for the past week as her heart and mind battled nightly for dominance. She had not felt this bone weary even when Lucifer had kept her up all night in his room. She cursed under her breath as her thoughts turned treacherous again. She should not be thinking of him anymore, especially not that way. Reya felt the moisture in her eyes start to gather but she stubbornly refused to shed any more tears. She would not cry, not for him not anymore. The peacock feather pendant felt like a leaden weight on her neck but Reya vowed to only remove it once she was back in the human world. That would be the final act to put an end to their ill-fated relationship.

She listened until the House turned as a quiet as tomb signifying all the brothers have left for the day. Reya threw back the covers and got out of bed, her hair falling about her face. She pulled the long tresses back into her usual ponytail. She headed down to the kitchen and made herself a coffee and noticed there was a plate of breakfast left for her and a note from Satan reminding her to eat, Reya picked up a bread roll and forced herself to eat a little even though she really had no appetite. Today was the last day she would spend in Devildom before she would be sent home.

Nursing her coffee in her hand, she stepped out into the garden. But as soon as she saw the greenhouse, she regretted it. Again, another thing that reminded her of him. She had gotten the rose that he had personally cultivated during the holiday celebrations. That lush beautiful multi-petaled rose in that dark deep burgundy color that was like his eyes when he made love to her. A flower that would not wilt for an entire year. It had been one of the first items she had packed away and Reya guessed perhaps she would see a wilted flower when she was back in the human world as the magic faded. Reya took a sip, the taste of the bitter liquid grounding her back to reality. Yes, there were no fairy tales once the magic ends, she would just be back to being her modern Cinderella except there would be no prince nor demon waiting to rescue her. 

Her D.D.D. suddenly beeped with a chat message tone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thank you for coming on such short notice, Reya. “Barbatos greeted her as he opened the door to the car that had fetched her over to the Castle.

“It’s fine, Barbatos. I had nothing on today anyway. All my things have already been packed and it is always a pleasure to have tea with Lord Diavolo, so I thank you instead for the kind invitation.” Reya climbed out of the car carefully as she cradled a large biscuit tin in her arms, but she stopped just short of entering at the threshold. 

“He… he won’t be here, would he?”

Barbatos felt a moment of pity for the human in front of him, it was rather obvious she still loved the Avatar of Pride deeply despite his callous treatment of her in the recent week. Like his Lordship, the loyal butler has grown fond of this exchange student and he was sorry that she was now suffering. Her beautiful silvery grey eyes that his prince had compared to the moon were so vulnerable. He smiled reassuringly at Reya and shook his head. 

Reya heaved a small sigh of relief, her shoulders straightened as she felt an invisible weight lift off her. If Lucifer was present, there was no way she would be able to enjoy the afternoon tea by being herself and not guard her emotions against him. Lord Diavolo had been kind to her and she did not want to spoil the afternoon for him by having a cold war with his trusted subordinate. Plus, she had taken the morning to make the demon prince’s favorite treat and Lucifer would not be pleased to know that she actually can make hellfire mushroom rolled cigar cookies **_much better_** than he ever could.

Reya followed Barbatos as he led her towards the pavilion at the lake garden. She remembered she had first danced the waltz with Diavolo here. That memory seemed a lifetime ago and Reya jammed her train of thought so hard that she suddenly jerked physically. She did not want to remember any further especially not about the other dance and what followed after. It was too intimate, personal, and now too painful. Reya tried to distract herself by asking Barbatos what was on the menu for the tea today.

“Lord Diavolo has instructed me to prepare the Devildom sweets that you enjoyed with the respective tea pairing.” Barbatos replied her as he pulled back an iron wrought chair to sit her.

“Indeed… I won’t have a chance to eat them anymore once I return back to my world. Won’t I? I’ll be sure to eat plenty then especially if they are made by you, Barbatos!” Her voice was pensive for a second but quickly turned cheerful.

“It is my pleasure to contribute to a pleasant stay for you at Devildom. Please feel free help yourself first, Lord Diavolo will be here shortly. I shall have to trouble you to serve as I regretfully have other duties that require my presence. “

“No worries, Barbatos, I will be glad to serve Lord Diavolo personally to thank him for giving me this last treat.”

Barbatos bowed and took his leave, leaving Reya alone for the moment as a small group of little Ds set up the tea wares and placed plates of cakes and pastries on the table. Reya carefully placed the huge biscuit tin on the table before she eyed the selection of tea leaves and chose something light since she had not really eaten much earlier. She held the jar of tea leaves in her hand but felt no urge to prepare it and set it down again back into the rack. Her sleep and appetite had deteriorated each and every single day and it was taking a toil on her body but there was nothing much she could do except to endure it. 

“A Grimm for your thoughts?”

The human looked up to see the dark auburn-haired demon prince standing tall before her, his light golden eyes studying her face keenly. There were more shadows under her eyes, and she looked wan even thought she had put on some makeup to hide the pallor of her skin. Her pale eyes flared wide with surprise and shock when he reached out and held her face, tilting it to better see under the light of the moon. His opinion of her went up again, as she remained in control of her nerves and did not jerk away in reflex.

“You have lost weight, Reya. Are you not getting enough to eat at the House of Lamentation? I know Beelzebub appetite is huge but surely Lucifer keeps him in check? It would really be remiss of him to let my human exchange student starve.” Diavolo frowned a little.

“Oh no, it’s nothing to do with Beel. There is always plenty of food, it’s just that... I haven’t had much appetite lately. Oh, where are my manners, My Lord, what would you like for tea today? Barbatos has prepared a most excellent choice of teas both from Devildom and my world.”

“What would you be having, Reya?” The demon prince’s hand was still holding her face.

“I was considering Hellsmoke.”

Reya kept herself absolutely still in that strangely intimate grasp, but she kept her eyes downcast as was proper. While she was not exactly his subject, it would still be too presumptuous of her to look at the future demon king in the eyes directly. Still, she felt strange sense of relief when those strong dark tipped fingers finally let go. Diavolo was still dressed in his red RAD uniform and he took the single seat opposite her. It was just going to be the two of them having tea this afternoon.

“Hellsmoke… good choice. It does happen to be one of my favorites. Very well, I shall have the same. And what do we have here?” His glance was drawn to the tin she had placed a little off to the side from her. 

Reya got to her feet and picked up the metal tin containing the hellfire mushroom rolled cigar cookies she had especially baked in the morning. She bowed a little and presented the gift to Diavolo.

“Oh, this is for me?” He took over the container. 

“Yes, My Lordship. This is a thank you and farewell gift I have made for you.”

“What did you make me, Reya?” He beamed happily at her until she replied him.

“Your favorite.”

Diavolo almost dropped the tin but managed to catch it in time before it crashed onto the tabletop. He was still rather traumatized from the time Lucifer tried his hand at making his favorite treat. He had even texted Reya to beg her never to let Lucifer make them again. Reya could not help but laughed as she explained.

“I made them personally even though the cookies might not taste as good as the ones Barbatos make but I reassure you that they are perfectly edible.”

“Ahhh… Well at least, I made you laugh.” The demon prince signed with relief. 

“I beg your forgiveness, My Lord. I had been insolent. “

Reya sobered immediately and apologized, her struggle with Lucifer was affecting her emotional stability. It was not like her to commit such a faux pas. She turned to busy herself preparing the tea as he has requested. Her attitude contrite as she tried to make amends by serving him. 

“You are forgiven. Reya, something is bothering you, isn’t it?”

It would be foolish for her to lie, Diavolo could easily tell if someone was telling the truth.

“Yes, that is true and it’s someone. I think you would have known by now… Lucifer and me… we are ... no... were lovers.”

She placed a cup of Hellsmoke on his right and presented him with a selection of the sweets and savories based on his preference as she remembered. 

“Were?”

“It seems like he has decided our relationship was over the moment he reminded everyone I was going to leave. I should have known better… a human and a demon…we don’t have a future together…but even if things were to end, I would have accepted it… I just needed him to tell me and not cut me off this way. It’s as if I never mattered… that hurts… “ 

He had expected her to perhaps weep in front of him, but she was strangely calm, and the tone of her voice was resigned. Reya glanced down at the greyish blue depths of the teacup in her hands. That was the conclusion she had came to after thinking the past few nights. There was no such thing as a long-distance relationship between Devildom and the human realm. She was just the entertainment.

“Hmm… You do know Lucifer has a tendency to act all noble and then keep things to himself so that he alone suffers the consequences as per what happened with Lilith. He might very well be doing the same, trying to spare you so that you can leave Devildom without any qualms?

“Is that so? I guess I would never know now, would I?” Reya smiled deprecatingly as she nibbled a piece of pastry, but it tasted like ashes in her mouth. 

“Would you make a pact with Lucifer then? I mean you do have pacts with the rest of the demon brothers.” The demon lord asked casually as if the thought just occurred to him.

“A pact? I am not sure that has any significance now since I am leaving tomorrow.”

“Well, think of it like collecting that last stamp on your RAD attendance card?”

Reya laughed at the somewhat absurd comparison that Diavolo drew.

“I doubt Lucifer would appreciate the comparison, but I guess I could always ask for a pact if I ever get to see him before tomorrow comes… Anyway, won’t you give the cookies a try? I’ll like to know how mine compares to Barbatos’. “She opened the tin and used the serving tongs to pick out a piece of the iconic red and black cigar shaped cookie.

Diavolo hesitated just for few seconds before he picked up the piece of cookie and gave it a good sniff before taking a bite. His expression from skeptical soon changed as he chewed with increasing gusto. He popped the other half of the cookie into his mouth and continued to munch before he finally started guffawing.

“I should not have doubted your talent in the kitchen, my dear. Especially when Barbatos trusts you to feed my guests. The cookie is delicious but it’s somewhat different? “

“You have an excellent palate, My Lord. I added a medley of mushrooms from all three realms to represent the exchange program you have created. Without it, I won’t ever have a chance to come to Devildom.”

_And met the love of my life…_

They spoke of the human world with Diavolo asking her a lot of questions the rest of the afternoon, Reya was glad at least they were no longer on the subject of Lucifer and her. The ball was in his court, she had already done all that she could do but if Lucifer has already forsaken her, then there was nothing left for Reya to fight for. She pushed all thoughts of him to the back of her mind as she engaged the demon prince in light conversation as they had more tea before his duties called.

The tall demon left after escorting her back to the main hall where Barbatos was waiting. Reya was about to get into the car he had sent for her when she hesitated for a moment. Then finally making up her mind, Reya turned back and pulled an envelop from her jacket and pressed it into the demon butler’s hands. Olive eyes regarded her in puzzlement and Reya hurried to explain before she lost her nerve and took the envelop back.

“It’s the recipe for the Melancholic Rose… Could I trouble you to make them for him if he ever asks after I’m gone?”

“I understand, Reya. You can rely on me. Do have a safe ride back to the House of Lamentation.”

“Thank you, Barbatos. It means a lot to me. I will always be grateful... Thank you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the car carrying the human faded from view beyond the caste gates, the demon butler carefully put the recipe away in his suit jacket before he headed back to his master’s office suite. His lord prince was already looking through the various missives and papers. Since his servant had returned to him, that means his favorite human has departed. 

“Reya really loves Lucifer very much, doesn’t she? I had thought humans were weak and greedy especially when it comes to making pacts to use their souls as exchange for all the material things that they desire. Reya has never abused the pacts made, I think her selflessness would put even angels to shame. She made me my favorite treat, you know.” 

“Indeed, my Prince. Reya just passed me her recipe for the rose cookies she made for him. In truth, they are quite alike in some ways are they not? Both would rather be the one hurting to spare others. I do hope both of them can have less regrets before she leaves tomorrow.” 

“We can always hope.” 


	8. The Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's her final night in Devildom, will Reya and Lucifer resolve their differences before she goes home?

Reya discovered that Barbatos had kindly packed all the leftover tea sweets and pastries for her to bring back to the House of Lamentation when she saw the pile of boxes in the car. Immediately, she thought of how happy Beel would be to know that she had brought treats back from the greatest pastry chef across all the three realms. She put everything away in the kitchen and was about to head up to her room when she noticed Beel pacing up and down outside her room. The well-built orange-haired demon was muttering to himself, and his expression deeply troubled.

“Beel, what’s wrong?” She hurried over to him.

“Reya! I’m so glad you are back! I can’t find Belphie.” Beel was so relieved to see her.

“Did he not go to RAD today? The House was really quiet, when I came down this morning so I thought all of you have left.”

Beel shook his head. 

“No, Belphie said he was too sleepy and didn’t go to RAD this morning. Reya, what should I do? I only just gotten him back in my life and now I can’t find him. I know he was rather upset when he found out that you are going to be leaving us soon. Could it be he got so upset that he ran off… “

He was the tallest of all the demon brothers, his body sculpted like a statue, and his muscles well defined but Reya always thought of him as a big teddy bear, the softest of them all. Yet now Beel was wringing his hands fretfully and his face was distraught. Reya patted his back in a comforting manner and held one of his big hands in hers. 

“Are you two not linked as twins? If he was so upset about something, I am sure you would have felt it too? If he’s not at RAD, I am sure he’s in the house somewhere since he doesn’t like to go out much. Let’s go look for him!” 

“Reya, I knew you would know what to do instead of just hanging around. Where shall we go look first? “She finally managed to coax a smile from him.

“Hmm… Let’s see… I just came in a moment ago and didn’t see anyone so I really doubt he would be anywhere near the entrance hall. I also stopped by the kitchen right before I came up and I didn’t see him there either. Have you tried looking at the planetarium? I know Belphie often spends his time there.” Reya thought for a moment as she eliminated some of the locations in the house.

“No, not yet, let’s go see if he’s there. Reya, does this seem familiar to you? We’ve done this before haven’t we?”

Reya smiled affectionately at Beel as she recalled what happened.

“Yeah, we were looking for Luke then when he got lost in this House.”

“That’s right, sure brings back memories, doesn’t it? This sure reminded me of that time, you know. And how you stool up to protect Luke and me…. Hmm, Belphie’s not here at the planetarium… could he really have run off?”

“Don’t frighten yourself, Beel. I’m sure he’s just napping somewhere we haven’t searched. We haven’t checked the attic, have we?” 

“All right, let’s go.”

They started up the stairs to the attic, it seemed like a lifetime ago when Lucifer had warned her never to attempt to find out what was up there but guided by Lilith, she had defied him and freed Belphie. He had lied to her and manipulated her cleverly to form pacts with his brothers so that the condition of having all their consent could let him escape the attic prison. Reya had felt betrayed until she found out what happened to make Belphie behaved the way he did. It had been tough initially to forgive him but after discovering the truth about what really happened to Lilith and also her legacy, Reya had decided then to mend the relationship between his brothers and him. As she opened the door to the attic, nested amongst the plush mountain of pillows of the daybed, was the sleeping demon of Sloth.

“Belphie! There he is! I’m so happy he’s here and didn’t run off. Thank goodness… thank goodness he’s actually here. Belphie! Hey, Belphie, wake up!” Beel laughed with relief as they gathered over the slumbering youngest demon brother.

Reya reached out and shook him gently but Belphie did not wake. The Avatar of Sloth was ludicrously hard to wake up once he was asleep. Reya tried calling his name and tickling him but still there was no response. Reya turned to ask Beel for help but the Avatar of Gluttony was regarding his still sleeping twin affectionately. Her heart softened for the two twin demons, it had been awfully hard on Beel to have his twin separated from him and his existence denied and Reya understood his separation anxiety.

“Even though it’s always tough to wake Belphie, but when I see the look on his face as he is sleeping, it makes me feel better – like things will be okay. We were apart for so long, so it really hits me that he’s back when I see him asleep like that. He can sleep anywhere he wants as long as he doesn’t disappear again on me. That’s all that matters. Reya, it’s all thanks to you that our family is back together again. Thank you, Reya.” He towered over her with his height but Reya never felt the least intimidated by him.

“Oh Beel…”

“ I want you to know that you are very important to me… as like the rest of my brothers but the way I feel about you is different. It’s a different kind of special. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”

His eyes were always so warm, glowing like pink amethyst gems as Reya looked up at him. She opened her arms and wrapped them around his waist in a hug and felt his huge arms around her. Beel’s presence was so comforting and Reya felt a little guilty that she had been so absorbed in her own troubles with Lucifer. She buried her face in his shirt for a while, her eyes closed as she treasured this close moment.

“I’ve always wanted to do this but there’s always one or two of my brothers around you. I didn’t feel it was right to steal you away and hog all your attention. But just this once, it’s okay if I have you all to myself, right?”

His huge hand rested lightly on her head as he gently stroked her hair.

“… Hey…” 

Beel jumped back, releasing her with a guilty start.

“What’s with hugging Reya right in front of me, huh? Cheesh…“

Belphie sat up in the daybed, his eyes were still heavy with sleep but his grouchiness at seeing them hugging in front of him was obvious. 

“Belphie, you’re awake.”

“Huh yeah, I skipped going to RAD and had been napping here since morning, so I think it’s about time I wake up. It’s peaceful up here and no one comes up to disturb me. This would be a useful space to nap in.” Belphie yawned and stretched.

“Beel was worried about you.”

Reya sat down on the daybed, taking of the pillows and fluffed it.

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“I thought you had run off … that you were gone again… when I couldn’t find you anywhere.” Beel replied.

His twin laughed.

“Hehe. You worry too much, Beel. I’m not about to go running off anywhere. Relax.”

Beel nodded.

“… Okay. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooowwwwwwlllllllllllllllllll!” 

Reya and Belphie looked around in shock.

“Woah!! You scared me! For a moment, I thought how could it be possible that Cerberus got in here. It’s only your stomach… haha… “

“I couldn’t eat much earlier cos I was worried but now that everything is fine, I’m hungry suddenly.” Beel looked bashful as he patted his hard stomach.

“Oh, I brought back some tea items from the Castle earlier today. Beel, you can go get them.”

“Beel, bring enough food for Reya and me too, ya?” Belphie told his twin as the bigger demon headed for the stairs.

“Okay, I’ll be back in a bit.”

Belphie waited until he could not longer hear Beel on the stairs before he turned to look at the human who had changed his life. He had started out hating her as a human from his misdirected anger and hurt from losing the sister he loved most. He had not expected anyone to be able to see much less talk to him when he was imprisoned in the attic but Reya not only got to knew him but was instrumental in giving him back his freedom and his family.

“Reya, now that Beel is away. I have to ask… do you have feelings for Beel? Do you like him?”

“Hmm? Beel? Of course, I like him. He’s always been the sweetest to me.”

“Really? I’m glad you have good taste and I’m impressed you can see how special Beel is. When it comes to you, nothing surprises me. I really like you too, Reya. I have an idea, why don’t you, me and Beel all live here together, happily ever after? What do you say? Stay with us and don’t ever leave? “

He leaned in closer to her, searching her eyes for a reply. 

Reya set aside the pillow she had been holding and embraced Belphie in a hug. She would have been so tempted to say yes, the twins were the brothers she would have loved to have by her side unlike her real brothers back in the human world who only regarded her as nothing more than the housekeeper. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that of you. It’s not fair when you have a home to return to. I was just being selfish to want you here with me. But even if you go back to the human world, I’ll always love you, Reya. Because there’s no one else like you anywhere in the three realms. If you really have to go back, then I’ll go visit you there… in the human world.”

Reya’s heart clenched painfully.

_If only he was the one who would say those same words to her…_

Beel’s return saved her from replying Belphie, he came in looking like a walking mountain of food but what surprised her more was that right behind him was Mammon and Levi who squeezed in right behind Beel. Levi brandished the gaming console and the new game he had brought along. Suddenly, both Asmo and Satan also popped in.

“Huh? Why is everyone here?” Belphie asked Beel who started to set down all the food and drinks he had lugged up.

“I didn’t invite them, they all followed me here.” 

“I heard there was a party going on here, so I came.” Satan settled himself down on one of the plush rugs in the room. 

“Wait, what party? That’s not tr-”

“WOOOOOO! We’re gonna stay all night goin’ crazy and makin’ NOISE! This time I’m beatin’ YOU!” Mammon hollered. 

“YEAH? Get ready to lose!” Levi yelled back.

The room pretty much exploded into pandemonium as Mammon and Levi challenged each other over the new game and Satan, Asmo and Beel started some discussion about the Library of Ashurbanipal but with all totally different focus. While Reya was also physically in the room, she somehow felt detached from everything. She knew everyone was trying to keep her company so that she would not have to spend her last night in Devildom alone but deep in her heart, she knew who was it that she was really missing and hoping to see. She got up from the daybed and headed towards the attic door, she needed some air and a moment to be alone.

“Reya? Where are you going?” Belphie noticed her leaving and asked.

“I’m going to take a bit of a breather.”

“Hmm… Make sure you come right back, okay?”

Reya just gave the ghost of a smile as she headed down the stairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she headed towards her room, the faint sounds of music drifted up from downstairs. The tune haunting but unfamiliar to her. Like a rat enchanted by the pied piper, Reya followed the mysterious music until it brought her into the library on the second floor and she noticed that the door to the secret study was open. Reya stopped just a step short of crossing from the library into the study.

_Could Lucifer be in there?_

Reya was torn whether she should enter or leave. As much as she wanted to see him, she was afraid. In the past, when the secret door was open, it had meant either Lucifer was expecting her or wanted her company but today, Reya was not sure. Maybe he did not want to be disturbed this time? She turned and barely took a step before that low familiar voice started chiding.

“Where do you think you’re going? You come all the way here, then walk away without even so much as a greeting? Get in here.”

She froze for a second before she obeyed, opening the door to step into his domain. The secret study was technically on the first floor but only accessible via the secret door that was in the library on the second floor of the House. This was his private lair, the place where he stored his special bottles of Demonus and other rare wines, and also the place he did his more confidential work. Her feet barely make any sounds as she sauntered down the wooden stairs leading down in her house slippers. Lucifer was not at his desk but seated on one of the sofas that was by the fireplace. The flickering flames casted shadows on that stern but inhumanly beautiful face, making her heart ache as it yearned for him. Reya noticed the open bottle of Demonus on the coffee table, it was one of his favourites from his personal collection. She had poured for him before and he had even drunk it with her but this time there was only one shot-glass placed beside the bottle.

“It sounds like quite the party up there in the attic. Thanks to the fact everyone is busy up there, I get to stay here and enjoy my music in peace.” Lucifer spoke first but did not address her directly.

She was not wearing her usual home clothes today but dressed in a short floral chiffon dress in black, the hem stopped a few inches above her knees, showing off her long slender legs, but what drew his eyes was the neckline that dipped low in front, showing a generous amount of cleavage. She was dressed for a date, her hair styled and there was makeup on her face. He knew she had not been to RAD today so where did she go and more importantly, who had she bothered to dress up for?

“What is this you’re listening to?”

“It’s nice, don’t you think? This is the cursed vinyl edition of The Tale of the Seven Lords soundtrack which you managed to borrow from Levi for me.” Lucifer took a slip of the rich gold liquid. 

“Ah… so it sounds like this. But don’t people say that it’s cursed so you’ll die if you listen to it?”

Reya stood somewhat awkwardly as she pretended to be interested in the bottles of wine the wall shelves contained. He had not asked her to seat and she was conscious of just how welcome she was in his lair. She was like a rabbit that had been invited into a wolf’s den, one wrong move and it would be all over for her.

“That’s right, I see you still remember the story behind it. While it was unfortunate the humans involved in its creation did die mysteriously, that was nothing more than coincidence. Even if it was truly cursed, you have one of the most powerful demon in Devildom by your side. So, you don’t have anything to worry about, now do you?”

Reya did not see those deep garnet red eyes rest upon her as she continued to study a wine label. 

“… It was in this very room that I selected you for the exchange problem. It’s nothing personal since this was just what Diavolo wanted. You just had to survive a year here without any incidents or get eaten by any of the lower-level demons, everything would be all right. That’s what I thought… but somehow you are such a magnet for trouble that it almost defies belief. How many times did you come close to dying here? There were times when I thought I ‘d made a mistake in choosing you.” Lucifer’s tone turned a bit rueful.

“Sorry…”

The apology almost left her mouth like a reflex, she was so used to assuming she was at fault. 

“Heh, it’s far too late to try to butter me up with apologies. Also, there’s no longer any need since things are different now. I made the right choice. You’ve kept me quite entertained over the past year. In fact, it’s probably the MOST entertained I’ve been in my whole life.”

The world hit her like a slap across her face. 

_Entertained… yes, I am just the entertainment… the little jester from the human world… Now that he had his fun, she was going back to her world._

_Oh, how convenient for everyone..._

Lucifer placed the shot glass that was in his gloved hand back on the coffee table and stood up. He came over to where she stood, yet the image that came to her mind was that of a wolf cornering his prey. His voice was always so mesmerising and sensuous. Reya could utterly understood how it was that the sirens of old could lure sailors to their death with just their voice. He could easily do the same to her and just as easily she would give him anything and everything he asked for. Reya could not help but hate herself for this weakness. 

“So, have you done all you’ve set out to do here in Devildom? No unfinished business? No loose ends?”

_You are my unfinished business… my loose ends…_

Her voice was barely a whisper as she stated her request.

“I still haven’t made a pact with you…”

He crossed his arms and regarded her with faint amusement in his eyes.

“A pact, you say? Just because you have made pacts with all my brothers, you would add me to the list? Do you really want a pact with me? Are you prepared for the consequences? I do not know nor care what my brothers felt about their pacts with you, but I am Lucifer, the Avatar of Pride and not some name to be crossed off your list. I can’t have you lumping me with everyone else. That won’t do. Not at all, Reya.”

She gasped as he suddenly took his true demon form, the terrifying aura almost forcing her to turn and run but she was done running away from him. Reya stood her ground even as his wings battered the air around her sending the pin in her hair flying so that the long raven tresses whipped about her body.

“You’re not running? Even if you did, it would be futile. You’ve certainty got courage, don’t you? I’ve always found that aspect of you irritating. But as irritating as it is, it’s even _more_ endearing.”

Lucifer moved to block her off, forcing Reya to retreat until her back was against the wall. His red gloved hands placed on the either side of her face as he leaned in very close to invade her private space, trapping her between the wall and his body. Their bodies were so close but not touching yet there was no denying the sensual innuendo between them.

“Now listen and listen well. I will not be your possession. I won’t belong to you. **_You will belong to me_**. So what will it be? Will you make a pact with me, Reya?”

“Yes, I’ll make a pact with you.”

“… Good. Then it’s done. As of this moment, Reya, you are **_mine_**.”

The red sigil of Lucifer’s mark flared and burned a bright red between her breasts before the crimson light faded and left her skin unmarred. It gave him immense satisfaction to know that no other demon will fail to recognize his mark or dare lay a hand on his human now. However, what Lucifer had not told Reya was that, he had made a reverse pact with her. He would own and claim her soul but in return he would give her his immortal love for the rest of her days for as long as she would live.

“I assume that takes care of all your loose ends?” He eased back, almost nonchalantly now that he had his pact with her. 

“There’s still something I have to do.”

_She was such a fool… no matter how he treated her… no matter she would never see him again…_

_She would still love him._

Reya reached out, her hands grabbing the lapels of his coat and pulled. Surprised, Lucifer leaned down, and her lips caught his in a vehement kiss. Lucifer closed his eyes as he savoured the taste of her lips, his arms wrapped around her possessively, pressing her body against his. He missed everything about her in just the short one week he had kept away from her. As a human her lifespan was so minuscule compared to his, but it was unimaginable if he had to spend what would feel like an eternity without the memories, he still wanted to make together with her.

“… Reya.” He pulled away almost regretfully as he said her name.

“I’ve always known that you wanted to do this. And I know what you’d like to do next as well. We’re heading straight to my room. You’re going to spend your last night in the Devildom there together with me… all night long, until the break of dawn. I’m not letting anyone else have you now… ** _You’re mine_**.”

“No.”

“No? What do you mean?” His eyes snapped open as she pushed away from him.

“Don’t touch me…. Don’t toy with me. Don’t humiliate me by making me entertain you for another night then sent me home tomorrow. Don’t use me and discard me just because I’m a human. It doesn’t matter if you don’t love me, and I’ll ask nothing more of you. You’ll always be free to leave just don’t break me… not like this as if you never cared. “

Reya retreated from him, her head was bowed down in defeat. She was such a joke, she could face him down as a demon, but now she wanted to run from him when it came to her feelings. She felt the crackle of his power even before the purple energy engulfed her. She was falling, plunging into a deep dark abyss.

_Was this how it felt like to Fall?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ouch!”

She felt a familiar stinging pain in the middle of her forehead. Wait… she was still feeling pain so that means she was still alive. The last thing she remembered was feeling his power tear into her and she thought he had blast her to oblivion for daring to deny him. Reya’s forehead still stung and she could feel her hands and legs but there was a strangely familiar weight on her. 

“If you are not awake yet, I will flick you in the forehead again, Reya.”

Her eyes snapped open in a panic and stared right into those dark red eyes. 

“Whhhhat?” 

She was on his bed, in his bedroom and he was lying right on top of her, dressed in his sleeping robe. Reya blinked owlishly as she tried to get her wits back in order. Lucifer chuckled warmly at the confused look on her face and he nuzzled her neck, sucking her soft skin lightly but not hard enough to leave a mark yet. 

“I teleported you here, silly. Do you really think I could bear to hurt you?” 

“Eh…you just flicked me.” Reya rubbed her forehead.

“Reya, why did you say those things to me just now?” Lucifer cradled her face as he studied her silver-grey eyes.

“Because it felt that way to me when cut me off without any explanation. Lucifer, whether in the Celestial Realm or Devildom, you always are the one in power, exalted and above everyone else. You were the one who held the power of choice, you get to choose. You are always so confident and full of pride; I am the opposite.” 

She grew sombre as she continued.

“From young, I have always been the outcast in my own family, the awkward middle daughter who did not take after her parents and her brothers both in looks and character. People were only kind to me because I had something they wanted – my money, my time, my devotion. And they… they ditched me as soon as I am no longer useful to them. I am only the human, without any magical abilities whatsoever, here in Devildom for a year, who better to choose for a physical relationship… I am pathetic, aren’t I?”

“You thought I’ve forsaken you, didn’t you?” Lucifer signed.

“Yes.” 

It was his fault; he had not really paid much attention to her background when he had picked her and throughout the one year they had spend together, he also realized he had never ask her much about her life in the human world, assuming she was one of those run-of-the-mill humans living a pretty mundane life. He had not exactly bought into the exchange program but only did what was necessary to execute it since it was Diavolo’s wish however, he was slowly coming to understand the underlying reasons and merits. It was a sobering realization to know how isolated and how seeped in ancient prejudices were the denizens of each realm. The exchange program became a platform to bridge these age-old differences and his human had been the key.

It had really been good to see Simone his old friend again, Lucifer’s pride was his bane when it came to the people he cared about. There were too many things he would not admit, and it was rare if he ever apologized for his actions because he would have believed that only he knew what was best. He had never told his brothers what price he paid to keep Lilith alive, suffering alone and bearing their misdirected pain and anger. 

He wanted to protect his brothers, protect Reya but his ways and methods were always perceived as suffocating and controlling and like this time, he had hurt Reya even though he only had the best intentions to give her freedom back to her. He was amazed again at how close her thoughts always aligned to his, his beloved had thought to set him free instead. How foolish he had been to have wasted all that precious time to be with her.

“I’m sorry, Reya.” He pressed his forehead against hers as he gathered her into his arms.

Reya never knew those simple words could mean so much more to her than hearing him say he love her. Words without heart were only empty sounds and she had heard so much of them in her life, but this time she could sense the weight of each word as he said it to her. That deep buried pain slowly easing away as she buried her face against his neck.

“Lucifer, make me yours tonight until tomorrow comes.” 

“ _Reya._ ”

He whispered her name as he claimed her lips with his, deepening the kiss as she let him in willingly. His tongue easing into her mouth to taste her sweetness even as her tongue entwined with his. He pulled, undoing the slash tied at her waist, almost unwrapping her like a present. Reya was indeed a most precious gift he never thought he would ever receive. Proud angel and prideful demon, Lucifer had never imagined that it would be a human who was able to touch his heart and make him love. The soft fabric of her dress fell away to reveal her soft fair skin, her nakedness barely covered by the skimpy black lace lingerie she wore beneath. Lucifer’s eyes seemed to burn as he beheld every inch of her, he could hear the sound of her heart beating fast as her body heat beneath his glance.

“Do you know how erotic you look now?”

A soft flush bloomed like a rose on her face as he smiled down at her before he kissed her again. He could never get enough of her taste, every time they kissed, his desire for her only grew. His hands found her full breasts, barely covered by lace and his fingers tips purposely brushed her underside of her breasts making her breath short. Reya let out a soft gasp as he pulled the tiny wisps of material up to expose her breasts to him. He nibbled lightly at her ear lobe even as his hand cupped her left breast and fondled her aching nipple. Reya tried to suppress her moans but they escaped her lips as his fingers rubbed against the sensitive nub.

“I’m the only one who will hear you, you don’t have to hold back your voice. I like it when you moan for me.” Lucifer muttered against her ear even as his tongue flicked against that erogenous spot. 

“Ahhh…!”

Reya cried out when his free hand caressed down her body, fingertips barely touching the skin of her navel until he found her mound and pressed, massaging her intimately. Her body writhed against his silken sheets even as he continued his assault, using his hands to arouse her. Her cries grew lounder when he raised her leg up, opening her up to him before his fingers breached the thin barrier of lace that covered her core. Lucifer smirked with satisfaction to find her already wet for him. He slipped his hand further down to cup her vulva fully for a moment, another sign that he possessed her completely.

Her eyes had darkened into stormy grey and her lips were parted slightly; the tip of her tongue visible as she licked her lips unconsciously. Giving her breast a squeeze, he peeled her damp panties down her legs and laid down by her side before his fingers touched her wet slit. Moistening his fingertips with her wetness, Lucifer splayed the soft sensitive lips of her womanhood, parting her as her body bloomed for him like a flower. Reya quivered with need as he continued to tease her in the most intimate way possible, his fingers traced circles as they moved nearer and nearer to the hidden nub that was the centre of a woman’s sexual pleasure.

She was so vulnerable as Lucifer exposed the core of her being fully to his merciless manipulations. His thumb slid up and down to rub against the delicate nub of her clit, build up a maelstrom of pleasure between her legs even as he inserted two fingers into her tight moist warm. She whimpered as his free hand squeezed hard on one nipple, her mind going blank as he put her through this sweet torture until she felt the tension insider her peaked and exploded, splintering her into a million pieces.

She was still reeling from the aftermath of her climax when she felt the hot hard length of him, spreading her and entering her slowly. Lucifer plunged himself fully into her, enjoying the sensation of her body contracting against him and he started to thrust. Her sweet cries accompanied his low moans as they became one. 

“How is it? Are you feeling good?” Lucifer asked as he pushed deep inside her tightness. 

“Ahhh…Mhhmm.. I…I …I don’t know…”

“Stubborn… Your body is more honest. Don’t lie to me, Reya.”

“Ahh… I’m not… when you touch me like this… I can’t think straight any more…”

“Oh? Only I can affect you this way, hmm?”

Lucifer’s smile was pure male satisfaction as he changed their position, pulling her up against him until she was straddling him, her legs wrapped around his waist. His mouth captured one nipple and he grunted as she instinctively tightened around him in response. Reya clung to him, her arms draped around those strong broad shoulders for support as he took her hard and fast. Her body recoiling against his as he drove them both towards pleasure’s release.

“S-so deep! I’m coming!”

Reya keened as he drove them over the edge, his release pouring hot and warm deep inside her even as her body shuddered and convulsed about him. Her eyes were dazed from pleasure and her limbs pliant. Lucifer kissed her tenderly but did not pull out from her but instead laid her down almost on top of him, their bodies still connected. His hands closed over her breasts and start to fondle her nipples, lightly pinching the sensitive nubs. 

“Hmm?” 

“That’s just the beginning, my dear. The night is still young… there’s plenty more I want to do with you before the break of dawn. Prepare yourself.” 

Lucifer’s grin was wicked.

“ _Eh?!”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He made love to her all night long, each time the mood more and more poignant as the hours slipped away. Lucifer watched her as Reya slept in his arms. He wanted the moment to last forever but in less than an hour’s time dawn would come. Even though the skies would never lighten with the break of dawn as Devildom was a place where no sun shone. Soon his beloved would return to her home even though he now had a reverse pact with her, Lucifer was not sure how things would turn out as her lifespan burns out like a candle. According to what he had found written in some of the ancient tomes, a reverse pact was only as good as a claim, but the ultimate choice was still up to the soul’s owner.

Demons were made not born, a fact that Lucifer was grateful for. Else the other realms would have been overrunning with demons from the way they fornicated. Unlike humans and angels, demons especially lower ranked ones have no sense of morals or principles, living purely by their basic instincts. Lucifer wondered how Reya would choose when given the choice. He had no doubts the Celestial Realm would be where she would ascent to when she died because she was a selfless, loving human. 

_But would she give up her soul, be damned and become a demon to be with him?_

He had debated whether he should be honest with her about the pact he had made with her, but Lucifer did not want to influence her decision when their love was still new and unproved with the test of time. He sensed Reya stirring, on the verge of consciousness and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep so that he could wake up to her instead.

Reya’s mind woke up before her body did, recalling what Lucifer did to her last night, her face turn hot with embarrassment as her body remembered the feel of inside her. She opened her eyes slowly and was rewarded with the image of him sleeping, his face just inches away from hers. Her heart would not help but swell with love as she watched him tenderly. She reached out and gently brush away a stray lock of raven dark hair. 

“Good morning.” Lucifer opened one eye and peered at her even as he yawned and cuddled closer to her.

“Did I wake you?” She asked softly.

“Hmm…no. Were you watching me sleep?” Lucifer watched her face redden and laughed, the sound low and husky.

“Forgive me.” He yawned. “It seems I’m not a morning demon.”

His palm cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing her lips. Those beautiful garnet eyes regarded her lovingly and he leaned in for a kiss, holding her close. The house was still quiet, and he relish the peaceful moment when time seemed to stood still for just the two of them. Her head was pillowed on his chest as he held her.

“Are you tired from last night? After all, I didn’t let you get much sleep.”

Reya made a small complaining sound.

“Did you not see my eye bags? And I’m more worried I can’t walk anymore.”

Lucifer chuckled in amusement as he sat up, pulling her up together with him. He smacked her bottom playfully as he released her. He wrapped her in his robe, tying the belt securely around her waist, he was not risking any one of his brothers catching her naked before she got to her room to wash up and prepare for the morning. 

“Let’s have a quiet breakfast before the rest of my brothers get up.”

Lucifer gave her one last, long lingering kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The angels had departed and now it was her turn. Reya took a deep breath as she bid Diavolo and brothers a final farewell. Fragments of the past year events flashed in her mind as she spoke to them for the last time. She came to Lucifer last and he spoke to her in the same formal tone she remembered when she first arrived. This time she was no longer afraid and her silver eyes met his boldly. 

“You’ll always be welcome here in the Devildom. anytime you’ll like to return.”

His voice dropped to a whisper.

“And when you do visit again… we’ll have to pick up back where we left off last night. Because there’s still so much you could learn from me, so much I’d like to reveal…”

Hidden from view by her body, Reya reached out and held his gloved hand a brief moment, squeezing it one last time before she let go as Mammon start to complain about Lucifer being too close to her. 

“It’s time.” Diavolo came forward and took her hand in a firm handshake before letting go somewhat regretfully. 

“The Devildom will always be here for you. Always. We have to do this again sometime, Reya. Until that day, know that we’re all right here waiting for you, looking forward to your return.”

“Thank you, Lord Diavolo. I will be back.”

Reya smiled and walked into the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tempted to write another darker version on what Lucifer does to Reya all night long... Hmm, let's see...


	9. The Last Night (Dark Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternative chapter that I wrote which is a little darker than the first version with some hints of BDSM. It happens after Lucifer makes his pact with Reya.

Reya retreated from him, her head was bowed down in defeat. She was such a joke, she could face him down as a demon, but now she wanted to run from him when it came to her feelings. She felt the crackle of his power even before the purple energy engulfed her. She was falling, plunging into a deep dark abyss.

_Was this how it felt like to Fall?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last thing she remember was plunging headlong into a deep dark abyss. Reya shuddered as her mind regained her consciousness. As her senses slowly returned, she realized something was covering her eyes like a blindfold. She was lying on her back against something soft and silken but when she tried to move, her arms were bounded above her head. Her legs were free but as she tried moving tentatively, a sudden fear reared its ugly head inside as she came to another realization that she was stark naked. It was hard not to go into a full-blown panic to find herself naked, blind, and strung up like some sacrifice. 

“Ahh, you are awake.” That husky low male voice was too familiar to her.

“Lucifer? What’s going on?” Reya’s voice was apprehensive.

Reya struggled, testing the bonds on her arms but they were too secure. She should have known better, even Mammon the second most powerful demon brother had never been able to freed himself when Lucifer trussed him up as a punishment, what more can she a mere human without any magical powers do?

_Wait… punishment?_

“Do you not remember that you belong to me now, Reya?” He murmured near her ear, the soft breath almost like a caress.

A hand covered by soft leather touched her lips, fingertips slowly tracing a trail down the column of her throat, lighting touching the peacock feather pendant that rested above her breasts. Lucifer was pleased to know she still wore his gift despite everything that had happened between them lately. Her awareness was heightened by the depravation of her sight and the increased sensitivity of her skin felt the trail of heat as the same fingers trailed down between her breasts to her navel. Reya could not help but shuddered as he stroked her down one side from her shoulder to her waist then to her hip in the same suggestive manner.

Myriad emotions clashed within her – fear, desire, grief as she laid as his prisoner, totally defenceless. She feared because she knew what the first-born demon was capable of when enraged. He did not even need his powers when the strength in one hand was enough to choke the life from her. Reya felt her life hang in the balance when she felt those long fingers close about her throat. She could only instinctively tilt her head back as she tried to breathe. It was ironic that she actually felt morose when he removed that pressure.

Yet nestled within that fear was a seed of desire that took root and grew as her body betrayed her mind and heart, craving for his touch. Even now, her body was responding to him, as need bloomed deep inside her. She grieved because she was a moth irresistibly drawn to his flame even though she knew he would burn her to dust. Would the proud demon even notice or remember her meagre existence after he was finished playing her like a toy then discarding her tomorrow? 

She jolted when something incredibly soft brush her neck, her skin broke out in goose bumps. It felt like some kind of quill or feather and Reya could not help but think of his beautiful wings the colour of a starless midnight sky. Reya struggled against her restraints as she tried to avoid the all too sensual and ticklish sensation as he deliberately brushed it over her exposed breasts. Lucifer laughed, the sound low and sensual as he watched her nipples peaked and hardened involuntarily under the exquisite sensations. Reya quivered as Lucifer slid the plume over the underside of her breasts. She tried to hold back her voice, trying futilely to deny him the satisfaction of knowing what he was doing to her but breaking the silence was the sound of her moans and whimpers as he put her through the sensuous torture.

Reya was panting, gasping as if she was short of air, her body burning with need. A leather clad hand imprisoned her right ankle, exposing her bare womanhood to him. She cried out in protest, twisting her body to try to hide from him but he clasped her other ankle, spreading her legs apart. Her face flamed with humiliation as she felt him between her legs, scrutinizing her most imitate place. 

“Do you know you are so much wetter than usual that you’re dripping? Are you that eager to receive me? But I shall taste you first…” Lucifer’s voice was heavy with promise. 

She felt him lift her body until her legs draped over his still clothed shoulders, the small of her back against his chest. His strong powerful arms gripped her thighs, fingers digging into the soft sensitive skin, spreading her open for his assault. He kissed and nibbled lightly against her inner thighs, making her writhe but he held her firmly in place making her arousal pool even more intensively at her core.

Her petals had swelled and parted for him, an open invitation to taste the drops of sweet nectar that gleamed on her flushed skin. Reya keened as his tongue laved a path up her wet slit, delving between the folds of her womanhood to seek the sensitive swollen nub. She came undone, trashing against him as the brutal pleasure exploded when he lashed her clit ruthlessly with his tongue like a whip. 

He was breaking her down, eroding her will through desire. Reya could no longer fight him or wish to fight him. Against the eldest demon lord of Devildom, her efforts were nothing about an amusement, one last night of entertainment. Did he not say, he had never been so entertained until she arrived? She knew Lucifer could have easily taken her whether she was willing or not. Reya was just being a fool, trying to hold on to her own last tattered pride even as he shamed her so effortlessly. 

Lucifer noticed it immediately when she turned pliant, her head turned to one side in defeat. This was not what he had expected from his human. It was like she had lost her spirit, that burning spark of her soul extinguished. Concerned, he untied the black silk slash he had used to blindfold her. Her eyes were shut, and unshed tears glistened on her long lashes.

“Reya, open your eyes and look at me.” His tone was harsh, it was a command not a request.

She complied but what greeted him was only devastation.

“Reya!” Lucifer called her name as he undid the bindings on her, pulling her into his arms but she remained limp as a rag doll.

“Isn’t this what you wanted? A human doll for your entertainment, you don’t even need to get rid of me, I’ll be sent home tomorrow. Out of sight and out of mind. What a perfect arrangement. “Her voice was detached, her eyes vacant.

Lucifer frowned as he tried to comprehend Reya’s words and he drew a sharp intake of breath as he realized how it would have appeared from the callous way, he had dealt with her. Snubbing her for the past week, and now submitting her to this, it was no fault of hers that she would make the worse assumptions since he would never explain his actions, not to her and not to anyone, even his brothers. Lucifer’s pride had always been a double-edged sword, his blessing, and his bane. He had thought to protect her, but he had ended up hurting her instead. It had been aeons since he felt a strong enough connection to someone and now it seemed like he had messed up badly.

“Is that what you have been thinking? That I am toying with you?” He signed as he held her gently against him and kissed away her unshed tears. 

Reya did not react and her silence was like a condemnation, but Lucifer knew he deserved it completely. He had been a fool and now he could only hope it was not too late to let her know just how much she meant to him. He cast his sleeping robe over her, covering her nakedness to give her back her dignity. Reya might be human, regarded by most demons to be insignificant or just easy prey since their souls were delicious, but Lucifer had come to regard her as an equal as his feelings for her grew. No longer was she a chore and the token human he needed to protect for the sake of Diavolo’s exchange program. 

“I don’t have time to do this with someone I don’t love, Reya. It has always only been you and you alone who can elicit such emotions from me… You are the only human who has ever been able to touch my heart like this.” Lucifer took her palm, pressing it against his chest over his beating heart.

“I thought by turning you away you can leave for the human world without any qualms, but I was wrong. I should not have tried to drive you away from me when I was the one who can’t let you go. Forgive me… I love you, Reya.”

Cradled in his arms, she moved the hand that was on his heart to his face, holding him against her palm. Reya had never seen the mighty demon look so chastened. The knowledge that he would put aside his pride for her, moved her greatly. Her eyes soften as she wrapped her arms around him, holding on to him tightly.

“I love you too, Lucifer… … I always have and I always will.” Her voice was muffled against his shoulder, but he felt the weight of her words, his chest tightened with the gravity of the trust she bestowed on him. 

This was the human he had lost his heart to, even when she was hurting her empathy would still shine through. Lucifer had wonder if it was due to her the legacy of her angelic bloodline. Yet regardless of that special bond to his lost youngest sister Lilith, he had assured Reya before what he felt for her had nothing to do with that. He realized he already had fallen for his special human way before they had learned about Lilith. Removing his leather gloves, Lucifer threaded his fingers through her long silken hair, dark with iridescent shine of a raven’s wings, nuzzling the top of her head.

He was astonished when Reya started to undo the buttons of his shirt, spreading the material to run her hands over the exposed supple skin and hard muscles of his chest. Lucifer sucked in a breath involuntarily when her hands inched down his hard abs to the waistband of his pants. He was used to being the one in control, but he figured he could give in to her this time.

Reya pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside together with the robe that covered her, pushing him down to lie on the bed. The sight of her nude body never failed to stir him even though Lucifer hid it well under his imperturbable façade, he loved to see her dark hair against all that moon fair skin, those full beautiful breasts tipped with sensitive dusty rose nipples that responded so well to his touch. He was soon distracted when she glided his pants off to reveal him all his naked glory of male perfection. She leaned over him, eyes questioning as she took his lips in an ardent kiss. He responded to her, but let her took the lead, holding himself back to see what she would do or how bold his human would be. 

Tossing her hair back, Reya regarded the demon lord she loved, she knew deep in her heart she would never love another even though she might never see him again, she would regret nothing even if she would die alone in the human world. She touched his face, fingertips lightly tracing the shape of his brows, the line of his nose, the softness of his lips, each and every aspect him as if committing him to her memory. Her hands moved lower, down his broad shoulders, his arms and those hands coming back to his chest before she stroked down lower and lower pass his hard stomach.

Lucifer resisted the urge to grab her arms and turn her over to pin her down even though his desire started to rise. He let out a low growl when her hands brushed his hard shaft, seemingly by accident as they went down his strong thighs that parted for her as she caressed him. Reya got on to her knees and settled herself between his thighs. Smouldering dark red eyes met her pale silver ones, her hair fell over him as she lowered her head and flick his hard tip with her tongue.

Lucifer’s hands gripped the sheets as she started to pleasure him, drawing out her name in a low moan as he felt his desire mount. He knew she had not done it before, her movements a little clumsy and unsure yet compared to the skilled techniques of a succubus, her innocent seduction was far more effective in making him burn. This was a side of her, he had not expected, and he shuddered as she teased him, kissing the hard length of his manhood from root to tip. Desire burned like a wildfire within him as she stroked his rampant need with her tentative hands but still, he held himself back, letting Reya do as she will with him.

She rose over him like a queen, proud and resplendent, straddling over his hips as she positioned herself over his erect manhood. Reya locked eyes with him, as she placed her hands against his hard stomach before she slowly lowered herself onto him. His rigid, hard tip pressing against the folds of her womanhood before she impaled herself on him inch by inch, taking him inside her body as his shaft spread and penetrated her intimately. Their voices joined in unison as they both moaned from the exquisite sensations. Reya took him fully inside her before she raised her body up, pulling him out until only his tip was still in her. Lucifer grunted, his breath coming hard and fast as she repeated the motion all over again.

She leaned forward with him deep inside her to claim his lips, her breasts grazing against his chest, enjoying his moans that grew louder as she grounded her hips against him. Lucifer returned her kiss hungrily, letting her know how much he wanted her. Reya’s face was flushed as she placed his hands on her breasts, her body tightening around him as his fingers rubbed against her nipples.

Lucifer interlaced his fingers with hers as she arched her back, her body undulating as she rode him. He relished the sight of his beloved human letting go of her own inhibitions, driving them both closer and closer to the edge. It was incredibly erotic to watching her enjoying the power he had given her. Lucifer cried her name in a low guttural moan as the intense pleasure spun to a crescendo and she came, taking him along with her. 

Reya collapsed on top of him as her body convulsed in the aftermath of her orgasm, feeling the hot warm spurts of his release as he came inside her. Lucifer held her close, rolling over so that she laid beneath him, their bodies still entwined. His dark eyes were tender as he claimed her lips, his tongue delving deep into her mouth as he sought hers. 

“Does this mean I’m forgiven? _”_ Lucifer murmured against her ear, nibbling her lobe lightly.

“Hhhmm… do you even have to ask?” Reya gasped as his hand closed possessively over one breast, his fingers played with the taunt nub.

Lucifer chuckled, the sound low and warm as he took control. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He made love to her all night long, each time the mood more and more poignant as the hours slipped away. Lucifer watched her as Reya slept in his arms. He wanted the moment to last forever but in less than an hour’s time dawn would come. Even though the skies would never lighten with the break of dawn as Devildom was a place where no sun shone. Soon his beloved would return to her home even though he now had a reverse pact with her, Lucifer was not sure how things would turn out as her lifespan burns out like a candle. According to what he had found written in some of the ancient tomes, a reverse pact was only as good as a claim, but the ultimate choice was still up to the soul’s owner.

Demons were made not born, a fact that Lucifer was grateful for. Else the other realms would have been overrunning with demons from the way they fornicated. Unlike humans and angels, demons especially lower ranked ones have no sense of morals or principles, living purely by their basic instincts. Lucifer wondered how Reya would choose when given the choice. He had no doubts the Celestial Realm would be where she would ascent to when she died because she was a selfless, loving human. 

_But would she give up her soul, be damned and become a demon to be with him?_

He had debated whether he should be honest with her about the pact he had made with her, but Lucifer did not want to influence her decision when their love was still new and unproved with the test of time. He sensed Reya stirring, on the verge of consciousness and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep so that he could wake up to her instead.

Reya’s mind woke up before her body did, recalling what Lucifer did to her last night, her face turn hot with embarrassment as her body remembered the feel of him inside her. She opened her eyes slowly and was rewarded with the image of him sleeping, his face just inches away from hers. Her heart would not help but swell with love as she watched him tenderly. She reached out and gently brush away a stray lock of raven dark hair. 

“Good morning.” Lucifer opened one eye and peered at her even as he yawned and cuddled closer to her.

“Did I wake you?” She asked softly.

“Hmm…no. Were you watching me sleep?” Lucifer watched her face redden and laughed, the sound low and husky.

“Forgive me.” He yawned. “It seems I’m not a morning demon.”

His palm cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing her lips. Those beautiful garnet eyes regarded her lovingly and he leaned in for a kiss, holding her close. The house was still quiet, and he relish the peaceful moment when time seemed to stood still for just the two of them. Her head was pillowed on his chest as he held her.

“Are you tired from last night? After all, I didn’t let you get much sleep.”

Reya made a small complaining sound.

“Did you not see my eye bags? And I’m more worried I can’t walk anymore.”

Lucifer chuckled in amusement as he sat up, pulling her up together with him. He smacked her bottom playfully as he released her. He wrapped her in his robe, tying the belt securely around her waist, he was not risking any one of his brothers catching her naked before she got to her room to wash up and prepare for the morning. 

“Let’s have a quiet breakfast before the rest of my brothers get up.”

Lucifer gave her one last, long lingering kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The angels had departed and now it was her turn. Reya took a deep breath as she bid Diavolo and brothers a final farewell. Fragments of the past year events flashed in her mind as she spoke to them for the last time. She came to Lucifer last and he spoke to her in the same formal tone she remembered when she first arrived. This time she was no longer afraid, and her silver eyes met his boldly. 

“You’ll always be welcome here in the Devildom. anytime you’ll like to return.”

His voice dropped to a whisper.

“And when you do visit again… we’ll have to pick up back where we left off last night. Because there’s still so much you could learn from me, so much I’d like to reveal…”

Hidden from view by her body, Reya reached out and held his gloved hand a brief moment, squeezing it one last time before she let go as Mammon start to complain about Lucifer being too close to her. 

“It’s time.” Diavolo came forward and took her hand in a firm handshake before letting go somewhat regretfully. 

“The Devildom will always be here for you. Always. We have to do this again sometime, Reya. Until that day, know that we’re all right here waiting for you, looking forward to your return.”

“Thank you, Lord Diavolo. I will be back.”

Reya smiled and walked into the light.


End file.
